dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Five Murasakis
るべし!! の |Rōmaji title = Osorubeshi!! Bunshin no Jutsu |Literal title = Be Afraid!! The Split-Image Technique |Series = DB |Number = 38 |Saga = Red Ribbon Army Saga |Manga = The 4½ Tatami Mat Flip *The Ninja Split! |Airdate = November 12, 1986 |English Airdate = February 22, 2002 |Previous = Ninja Murasaki is Coming! |Next = Mysterious Android No. 8 }} るべし!! の |''Osorubeshi!! Bunshin no Jutsu''|lit. "Be Afraid!! The Split-Image Technique"}} is the tenth episode of the Red Ribbon Army Saga and the thirty-eighth episode in the Dragon Ball series. This episode first aired in Japan on November 12, 1986. Its original American airdate was February 22, 2002. Summary General White and Ninja Murasaki are pretty excited, thinking Goku is finally dead, however, Goku gets up, screaming "OW!" Ninja Murasaki is extremely shocked, and runs away when Goku attacks. Then Ninja Murasaki attacks Goku with stars as he is running away, but they all hit a tree Goku ran behind. Goku takes the stars, and runs into the house Ninja Murasaki ran into. Goku throws the stars at Ninja Murasaki, but Ninja Murasaki picks up a wooden mat from the floor, and blocks them all. Thinking Goku is out of stars Ninja Murasaki begins to taunt Goku, as Goku is holding another star, he throws it and it hits Ninja Murasaki right in the forehead. There is a clip of the chief of the town getting fed in his prison cell. The chief hears the fight downstairs, and questions what is going on. The soldier (apparently the fox soldier from before) feeding him tells him that it is nothing, as a little boy is wandering around the base, chuckling sadistically that the boy was probably going to rescue the chief, but he will end up in a million pieces anyways. The chief is extremely furious upon hearing this, as trying to kill a little boy is even more barbaric than torturing an old man, and questions what he would do if that was his own kid. The soldier coldly tells him that if it were his son, he would not even allow him in the base in the first place, and questions if there are any men at his village in response to his temper. Then it goes back to Goku and Ninja Murasaki. Ninja Murasaki is running away from Goku and they reach a pond. When he pulls out a capsule and circular shoes appear, Ninja Murasaki then uses them to step across the pond. He tells Goku he will never catch him now because the pond is filled with piranhas, Goku cannot hear him from across the pond, so Ninja Muraski pulls a huge fish from a bush and throws it into the pond and piranhas soon swarm it and Goku realizes the danger. Then Goku takes a couple steps back and easily jumps over the pond as if it was just a puddle. A shocked Ninja Murasaki tells him he shall feel his wrath and he whistles. Suddenly all turns dark, and a pink aura forms around Ninja Murasaki. Suddenly out pop four more Ninja Murasakis. Now there is five Ninja Murasakis. One of the Ninja Murasakis slashes at Goku with his sword. Goku barely dodges it, and gets ready to fight him when one Ninja Murasaki shoots at him with a gun. Once again Goku barely dodges. Then all 5 of them attack Goku, with swords, guns, and blowguns. Meanwhile, Suno's father arrives home searching for one of the Dragon Balls. When he hears the story of everything going on, he cannot believe a mere boy is taking on the Muscle Tower. Back inside the Muscle Tower, Goku dodges more bullets, knives, and sword slashes. When one Ninja Murasaki throws a chain around Goku's Power Pole, Goku though pulls the guy into a tree. After dodging more bullets, Goku hides in a tree but is soon spotted. Then some talking goes on, and Goku finds out that all the Ninja Murasakis are actually brothers. All of them at once attack Goku with their weapons. Goku draws his Power Pole, and uses his double image to take out three of them. Then while the other two are talking he uses his Power Pole to take out a forth. Ninja Murasaki then retreats to the fifth floor as Goku chases him. There he releases the ominous Android 8 from his cell as Goku looks on in disbelief. Major Events *Ninja Murasaki summons his brothers to fight alongside him. *Ninja Murasaki retreats to the fifth floor and releases Android 8. Battles *Goku vs. Ninja Murasaki *Goku vs. Murasaki Brothers Appearances Characters *Goku *Suno *Jingle Village Chief *General White *Ninja Murasaki *Android 8 *Murasaki Brothers Locations *Jingle Village *Muscle Tower Objects *Power Pole *Gun Differences from the Manga *One of the Red Ribbon Soldiers bringing a meal to the Village Chief's cell is exclusive to the anime. *In the anime, Ninja Murasaki throws a large fish into the pond full of Piranha due to Goku's confusion on what the small carnivorous fish are. This does not happen in the manga. *A scene with Suno at home when her father returns and her telling him about Goku and his attempted rescue of the Village Chief is exclusive to the anime. **As is a subsequent scene where the father tells Suno and her father about the monster that is locked away in the Tower and that all they can do is pray for Goku's safety. Trivia *The floor panel where Goku found Murasaki's dirty magazines in the previous episode is put back in place, even though Goku was never depicted doing so. The actual compartment containing said magazines is completely missing as well. *The Village Chief's cell has an open window to the blizzard outside, but he is not wearing his jacket to help fight off the cold air that would be flowing through it. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 38 (BD) pt-br:Cinco Ninjas Contra Goku es:Episodio 38 (Dragon Ball) fr:Dragon Ball épisode 038 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Red Ribbon Army Saga Category:Dragon Ball